Dance In The Mirror
by Harkman and Teaboy
Summary: There's nothing more I can say; just watch him dance in the mirror, dance in the mirror. - Janto love. Ianto's POV. R&R.


_Inspired by the song "Dance in the Mirror" by Bruno Mars. Enjoy. (:_

* * *

><p>Ianto wouldn't lie to anyone when he said his favorite mornings were when he could wake up with Jack curled up next to him. The American would awake slowly, rolling over and stretching his arms as every muscle in his back flexed and came to life. He would then wrap his arms around the younger man, kissing Ianto's forehead tenderly and running the back of his hand along his jawline with a feather-light touch. What people didn't know was that Ianto had a secret: Jack showering alone was one of the sexiest things the Welshman had ever seen in his entire life.<p>

_He wakes up in the morning, jumps in the shower_

Jack would roll out from under the flawless white down comforter, his tanned skin contrasting perfectly against the sheets. Even better, Ianto thought, as his Captain nearly swaggered nude to the en suite bathroom located across from the foot of Ianto's king-sized bed. Ianto wouldn't admit it to anyone, even Jack that he got his greedy eyeful of the American's strapping frame as it slipped into the shower, obliviously leaving the curtain swept open as he let the hot water shower over his body and his hands run their own course of action.

_Then rubs on his lotion, as he's wrapped in a towel_

_And no music on, but he dances to perfection_

Ianto could see perfectly in the reflection of the mirror into the shower, viewing Jack's beautifully sculpted body pressed against the wall of the shower as the American attempted to wake up. Being half-asleep, Jack still rested his forehead against the tiled surface as he scrubbed his body down with whatever body wash he'd stashed in Ianto's bathroom, the suds slowly sliding down the curves of his hips and backside, driving Ianto completely mad. He desired so badly to be in that shower with the Captain – _his _Captain – but he knew that ruining this would mean it would ruin his only chance to secretly view Jack on this intimate level without a single soul but himself knowing. So instead, he stayed put wrapped up in the comforter, running his hands over his own body and imagining another set of fingers ghosting over his abdomen.

_I swear the bathroom's the club, knowing he's showing off to his reflection_

At this point, Ianto usually found his mind and hands drifting elsewhere as Jack would step out of the shower, water droplets clinging to his skin and his hair drooping slightly over his now alert sapphire eyes. It was amazing knowing that the older man had no clue he was being nearly gawked at by the melting Welshman across the room, but he could still put on such a performance. Jack would literally stare himself down in the mirror, running a towel over his body briefly without missing a single spot of skin. Rubbing the towel over his hair until it was semi-dry, he would then wrap it around his waist – to Ianto's dismay.

_Every morning I watch him from behind, but he don't know_

Ianto didn't know how to describe Jack's solo morning routine. He knew the American must have had something running through his mind, most likely a song of some sort, because Ianto could catch Jack humming to himself every so often. It wasn't a tune that the younger man could recognize, but he could have cared less. The way Jack would run his hands over his own body and subtly sway his hips as he massaged some sort of moisturizer into his skin was almost enough to make Ianto jump out of bed and ravish the other man.

_I pretend I'm asleep, but I don't miss a show_

The Captain would style his hair to his liking, which wasn't as tantalizing as the other activities, but every so often Ianto could catch Jack slipping his hand underneath his towel as the older man's face softened with pleasure. Ianto could only imagine what Jack was thinking about.

_My favorite part of the day is when he dance in the mirror, dance in the mirror_

The Welshman squirmed under the sheets as he resisted the urge to follow suit with Jack's actions and relieve his aching need, but he knew if he did Jack would see through his act and never let him live it down. Instead, he rolled over onto his stomach, letting the gentle friction between his torso and the sheets hold him off for the next while. He knew Jack's show was over for the morning, anyway.

_There's nothing more I can say; just watch him dance in the mirror, dance in the mirror_

Gentle footsteps could be heard from behind Ianto, and he smiled softly to himself as he felt the bed sink under Jack's weight. The younger man could smell the fresh scents of soap and lotion with the mix of Jack's already stimulating 51st century aroma, and they only grew stronger as strong arms pulled Ianto back against the American's chest. Lips pressed to the back of Ianto's neck and the Welshman couldn't stifle the shiver of pleasure as the mouth trailed kisses along Ianto's jaw up to his ear. The next thing he heard made Ianto moan and blush profusely at the same time.

"God damn it, Ianto Jones… I love it when you watch me like that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short and sexy. I mean, come on; who doesn't want to see Jack Harkness all up in a shower like that? I know I do. *has a problem._

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance. This is my first time writing anything remotely mature and I'd like to hear people's opinions on things I can do better, or if you liked it. (:_

_MJM._


End file.
